At present, a backlight assembly in a liquid crystal display device typically includes multiple backlight partitions, and by adjusting brightness values for individual backlight partitions, image displaying effect can be adjusted.
During a practical application, before an image (or a frame) is displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, image blocks corresponding to individual backlight partitions are identified in the image, and the brightness values for individual backlight partitions are determined according to grayscale values of pixels in the image blocks corresponding to individual backlight partitions and a fixed backlight adjusting curve.